fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Horrorinterview
Hoi! Leuk dat je op deze pagina kijkt. Met dit 'verhaal' heb ik me ingeschreven bij de Schrijf-O-Ween wedstrijd! Veel leesplezier. Informatie over dit Presentator gaat in deze episode van het Horrorinterview een boel enge mensen interviewen! Boeeehoeee! De interviews Magere Hein In dit interview ga ik, Presentator, naar het huis van Magere Hein. Het ligt een beetje afgelegen. Het huis van Magere Hein staat op een mistige begraafplaats. Ik moet toegeven, het was eventjes graven bij die grafsteen voordat ik hem wakker kon maken. Presentator '- Hallo, Magere Hein! '''MH '- Hallo presentator! Ik vind het fijn om hier aanwezig te zijn! '''Presentator – Ik heb hier een aantal vragen staan, waar jij hopelijk antwoord op kan geven! MH '''- Kom maar op dan. '''Presentator – We beginnen met de meest gestelde vraag: Waarom heet u Magere Hein? MH '''- Ik ben slank, niet mager. '''Presentator – Dus we kunnen u beter Slanke Hein noemen? MH '''- Nee, want met de naam die ik nu heb maak ik mensen banger dan met ‘Slanke Hein’. '''Presentator – Oké oké, hier komt vraag 2! Presentator – Wat heeft u voor een beroep? MH '''- Vroeger werkte ik als pizzabezorger, maar toen ik aangereden werd door een of andere vrachtwagen veranderde heel mijn leven. Ik ging dood, maar werd weer levend. En nu vermoord ik vrachtwagenchauffeurs. '''Presentator – Interessant. Dus dat betekend dat alle vrachtwagenchauffeurs beter uit kunnen kijken? MH '''- Zeker. '''Presentator – Met dat nieuws sluiten we de vraag af. Ik zie jullie weer na de reclame. * Presentator – Nou, daar zijn we weer! Ik zal direct beginnen met vraag 3. Waarom vermoord je eigenlijk mensen? MH '– Omdat heel veel mensen vroeger, toen ik klein was, dat is dus ongeveer 4000 jaar geleden, niet aardig tegen mij deden. En het is ook een hobby. '''Presentator '– Dan hebben de kijkers er ook weer wat bij geleerd. '''Presentator – Vraag 4: Wat vind je lekkerder, bloedketchup of broodje beenderen? MH '''– Broodje beenderen. '''Presentator – Er zijn niet meer vragen, dus ik denk dat we het interview maar moeten afsluiten. Heb je nog iets tegen de kijkers te zeggen, Hein? MH – Bel me als je me nodig hebt! Graaf Dracula Voor dit interview moest ik, Presentator, naar het meest afgelegen kasteel dat ik ooit heb gezien! Het lag midden in een reusachtig bos, en het was echt een eng huis! Na duizend keer zoeken naar de goede kamer vond ik uiteindelijk de kamer waar de kist stond waar hij in lag. Ik moest wel eerst de gordijnen dicht doen, anders verbrandde hij. Presentator - Hallo Graaf Dracula. GD - Yo gozer. Presentator - Ik heb hier eventjes wat vragen voor jou. GD '''- Kom maar op bro, je weet zelf. '''Presentator - Vraag 1. Waarom ben je bang voor licht? GD - Nou bro, jij zou beter de licht vragen waarom die gast bang voor mij is? Hij verbrandt mij bro, als hij naar me kijkt. En dan zeg ik tegen de licht: 'Kom dan, hè?' maar de licht reageert niet op mij bro. Presentator - Oei oei! Vraag 2: Ben je ooit naar school geweest? GD - Nou bro, jij zou beter de school vragen waarom school nooit naar mij is geweest? Ik ga tot een hoopje as bro, door dat daglicht. 'Presentator '- Maar je hebt toch leerplicht? 'GD '- Nou bro, ik ga daar niet op in. Bro. 'Presentator '- Oké. Maak je klaar voor vraag 3... 'Presentator '- Slaap je lekker in die doodskist? 'GD '- Nou bro, je zou beter het doodskist vragen of ik lekker in hem slaap! Het slaapt lekker bro, ik snap niet hoe jullie het uithouden onder dat koude lakens bro. 'Presentator '- Vraag 4: De laatste vraag: Waarom vind je het zo leuk om die punttanden van je in iemands lichaam te zetten? 'GD '- Nou bro, je zou beter dat beter aan mijn punttanden vragen bro. Ik weet niet bro, bloed smaakt gewoon lekker. Je weet zelf bro. 'Presentator '- Ik ga hierbij het interview afsluiten. Wil je nog iets zeggen tegen de kijkers? 'GD '- Bro Bro Bro! Dummie de Mummie Ik moest helemaal naar Polderdam fietsen om bij Dummie te komen! Plofzak drollenmans... 'Presentator '- Hai Dummie! 'DdM '- Maashi! Maashi! Hallo 'Presentator '- We gaan meteen van start met de vragen! Vraag 1: Hoe is het in al dat verband? 'DdM '- Fijn niet is het. Ik liever jongen zijn normaal. Altijd gevraagd ik waarom verband. Dan ik zeggen verbrand. Verbrande Verbandjongen ik ben. SIRSAR! 'Presentator '- Wat een drama moet dat zijn! Vraag 2: Hoe is het in de mensenwereld? 'DdM '- Ik leuk vind het! Allemaal spullen nieuw! Elektriciteit? Telefoon? Zeker cool het is. Begrijpen ik niet hoe daar aan komen. Ik maar Verbrande Verbandjongen. 'Presentator '- Ik zou het ook raar vinden om ineens een paar duizend jaar terug naar Egypte te gaan. Waarom hebben ze daar geen 4G of WiFi? Maar oké. Vraag 3: Wat is je lievelingseten? 'DdM '- Sirsar jij mens stom! Dummie niet eten kan! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! 'Presentator '- Dummie, je zet jezelf voor schut. 'Presentator '- Vraag 4... Hoe vind je Tosca Menten? 'DdM '- Tosca lief! Bedacht mij zij. Ik ontmoet haar wil. Maashi Maashi! 'Presentator '- Ik sluit dit interview hierbij af. Dummie, ik heb nog een kado voor je! Het boek 'Dummie de Mummie en de gouden scarabee'! Veel leesplezier! 'DdM '- Maashi! Kees de Kannibaal Ik, Presentator, ben nog nooit zó bang geweest. Ik ging op bezoek bij een kannibaal. De kijkers hebben een paar vragen gestuurd naar mij, en ik zal er een paar vragen aan Kees. Ik moest voor deze kannibaal door de jungle heen, en ik kan je met zekerheid vertellen dat de helft van mijn bloed is opgelurkt door bloedzuigers. 'Presentator '- Hoi Kees. 'KdK '- Jij ziet eruit als een smakelijk hapje! 'Presentator '- Ik weet niet wat ik daar van moet vinden. Nou ja, Vraag 1. Waarom ben je een kannibaal geworden? 'KdK '- Ik zal het je eventjes uitleggen. Ik vind het raar dat de mens op dieren jaagt, en eerlijk gezegd vind ik soortgenoten veel lekkerder dan dieren. Een voorbeeld is Presentator. Toen werd ik dus kannibaal. En ik heb er geen spijt van. Want ik heb nu best honger... 'Presentator '- Sowhee, zo lang antwoord heb ik nog nooit gehoord, in mijn hele carrière niet! 'KdK '- Nou, dit is ook het laatste antwoord dat je zult worden. Gniffel gniffel. 'Presentator '- We gaan door naar Vraag 2. Welk mens vind je het lekkerste smaken? 'KdK '- Het mens dat nét patat heeft gegeten, zodat ik dat ook nog een beetje proef. Trouwens, zullen we na afloop van het interview eventjes naar de MacDonalds gaan? Voor een uhm... Happy Meal? 'Presentator '- Nee dankje. Maar bedankt voor het aanbod. Vraag 3 komt er al weer aan! Hoe eet jij eigenlijk mensen op? 'KdK '- Nou, allereerst bind ik ze vast met een touw, en daarna ga ik even een kookpot halen op maat van de persoon die ik op ga eten. Dan maak ik een vuur waar ik de pot op laat warm worden (niet gelijk de pot op het vuur leggen). Daarna ga ik er even wat kruiden in doen, en water moet ik natuurlijk ook niet vergeten. Even warmmaken, en dan stop je het mens dat je op wilt eten in de pot. Je doet er wat zout bij, en misschien ook nog wat andere kruiden. Wat je maar lekker vindt. Dan snij je zijn keel door, en nog even tien minuten warm laten worden. En nu kun je beginnen aan het mens! 'Presentator '- Het klinkt, eng. De laatste vraag voordat ik wegvlucht. Vraag 4. Heb je een YouTube kanaal? 'KdK '- Wat een rare vraag. In de rimboe heb je niet echt goede internet of iets in die richting, maar ik heb zeker wel een YouTube kanaal. Op dat kanaal post ik filmpjes van hoe ik mensen eet, en de naam is 'Kees de Kannibaal van de rimboe'. Veel plezier met kijken! 'Presentator '- Dat was het interview, doei! *Rent weg zo hard als hij kan Categorie:Schrijf-O-Ween Categorie:Natuurster